


"I just wanted to hear your voice"

by EndlessFangirl



Series: Senkuu’s upperclassmen Asagiri Gen [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen just wants to hang out with Senkuu, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, Late at Night, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: “Ughhhh my brain hurts,” Gen groaned as his upper body flipped on the dinner table.“You were the one who asked me for help Asagiri,” Senkuu pointed out.“I told you to call me Gen, Senkuu chan,” Gen grumbled.Senkuu scoffed at the comment. “Just get up,”
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Senkuu’s upperclassmen Asagiri Gen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197086
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	"I just wanted to hear your voice"

**Author's Note:**

> Gen just wants to hang out with Senkuu chan.

“Ughhhh my brain hurts,” Gen groaned as his upper body flipped on the dinner table.

“You were the one who asked me for help Asagiri,” Senkuu pointed out.

“I told you to call me Gen, Senkuu chan,” Gen grumbled.

Senkuu scoffed at the comment. “Just get up,”

“You’re so ean- may,” Gen whined.

Senkuu watched as his upperclassman Gen whined while his upper body was sprawled on the table. Gen had messed with his hair too much, the white and black part of Gen’s hair was blending together

_Why do I like this idiot again?_

_“Ahh, Senkuu chan! There you are!” Gen called for Senkuu._

_Senkuu just got out of the school doors when he was stopped by Gen calling him._

_“What is it Asagiri?”_

_“I need your help with trigonometry,” Gen stated._

_“And the test is tomorrow,” Senkuu said like it was a question but it came out as a statement._

_“Hehe… Ya,”_

_The last time Gen “needed” the help he later learned from Tsukasa that Gen was lying. Not that Senkuu mind spending time with him but Senkuu wondered why not just ask him to hang out._

_“Fine, whatever, but is it ok if we study at my place? I have things I need to work on too,”_

_“Oh, I get to see Senkuu’s chan house?” Gen clapped his hands together rather_ _animatedly_ _._

_“Don’t get too excited, It’s just a small apartment with me, Byakuya, Lillian, Kohaku, and Ruri,” Senkuu stated._

_“Ohh cozy,”_ _  
  
_

Senkuu had brought Gen to his apartment and Gen immediately made himself at home. Now Senkuu was trying to 

‘Help gen with his trig homework. If he didn’t already hear from Ruri and Gen was great at trigonometry he really would’ve thought Gen hadn’t paid attention at all. Senkuu had to basically help guide Gen through all of the problems step by step. Senkuu would’ve normally just called Gen out on it but… He enjoyed being the older teen’s presence and since this was the only time they hung out after school Sekuu didn’t want to risk it.

“So much information at once. I think my head is going to explode,” Gen continued.

“Well it was you who chose to wait last minute again,” Senkuu pointed out. “I mean what did you expect? Even I can’t help ya,”

“You really don’t mince your words do you Senkuu cha,” Gen lifted his head from the table to look at Senkuu.

Senkuu was going to say something witty in return but when his eyes and Gen’s met his brain froze for a second. “W-... I mean ya. Why would I?”

“I’m your senior. You supposed to be nice to me,” Gen leaned his hand against his hand that was resting on the table.

“That was me being nice,” Senkuu pointed out.

“You’re really something Senkuu chan,” Gen sighed.

Senkuu was starting to get annoyed with how much of an impact Gen’s words had on him. It was one sentence and nothing special but it still made Senkuu’s heart do a backflip in his chest. Gen leaned back in his chair, stretching a bit. Senkuu took a deep breath. For god sake’s he was a scientist. A man of logic. He knows his heart wasn’t actually doing backflips. It was all just chemicals in his brain that made him want to ki-

_And that’s enough of that thought._

Luckily Senkuu was saved by the bell… or rather the alarm on Gen's phone going off.

“Oh shoot is it already 6:30?!” Gen asked, a bit in a hurry. “I promised I’d be home on time for dinner,” Gen explained.

“I see,” Senkuu got out of his chair.

Gen packed all his stuff in his bag. “Sorry about cutting the study session short Senkuu chan,”

“It’s fine,” Senkuu replied. “It’s not my grade after all,”

“Now you’re just cursing me to fail,” Gen pouted.  
“Whatever you say,” Srnkuu rolled his eyes.

“Oh wait!” Gen fished for something out of his backpack pocket. Gen pulled out his phone with the little key chain dangling off it. “Here put your number in,”

“Wha?”

“You know for the next time I need your help. So I don’t have to call for you in a sea of people,” Gen reminded him.

“ You aren’t going to text him during class are you?” Senkuu raised an eyebrow.

“Geez, you think so little of me. I promise I won’t,” Gen said.

Gen didn’t even try to hide his crossed fingers but Senkuu still entered his contact info.

 _“Senkuu Ishigami,”_ The contact read. 

“Ya! One last thing though,”

“Ya and what’s -?” Senkuu was cut off by a sudden flash from Gen’s phone. “GAhh!”

“There, perfect, Gen smiled.

“Damn it Asagiri, give me a warning next time, Senkuu rumbled his eyes.

“Sorry, but I wanted a cute picture. I forgot the flash was on,” Gen apologized.

“Ok now that you’ve got your ‘cute’ picture. You can go,” Senkuu turned away

“So blunt Senkuu chan. See you at school,” Gen waved.

Senkuu heard the front door open and close. Senkuu took a deep breath as he felt his face flush red.

_I’m hopeless._

Senkuu sighed. He already missed having Gen there.

_Wait. Gen’s dad works abroad and his mom is a waiter that works night shifts… that liar._

  
  


Senkuu had finished his homework so he decided to do some late-night research. With the house being quiet and with no one to bother him. It was his most productive time. Senkuu continued to read up on the new technology coming out of South America.

“Thank you, online translator,” Senkuu grinned,

Senkuu sunk deeper and deeper into the news articles on the new tech so when Senkuu’s phone rang it practically made Senkuu jump out of his chair. Senkuu regained his composure and looked at the number that was on the phone’s screen. It was an unknown number, but it was in the area. Senkuu picked up the phone. Even if it was a telemarketer it would be fun to get them back for making Senkuu jump.

“Senkuu chan~”

_Now I wish it was a telemarketer._

“Hey, rude much?”

“I said that out loud didn’t I?”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” Senkuu could see the dramatic pout Gen undoubtedly had.

“So what do you want mentalist?”

“What can’t I just want to hear your voice?”

_I’m going to kill him._

“I know you better than that,” Senkuu remarked.

“Hmh,” Gen hummed. “In any other case you’d be right but I actually just wanted to talk to you. That’s it,”

Senkuu thought about hanging up but He decided it was getting late anyway.

“What are you doing up so late anyway? I thought you had a test in the morning,” Senkuu pointed out.

“Ya about that… my favorite anime just got a new season and I was up watching the first episode,”

_Ya ok, I have a crush on an idiot._

“Well, maybe now you should go to sleep,”  
“But I want to talk to you,” Gen was being as dramatic as ever.

At this rate, Senkuu’s heart was going to stop working.

“If you pass out during your test tomorrow it isn’t my fault,”

“Aww, I knew you cared Senkuu chan,”  
“Only for 10 minutes though. Unlike you I need sleep,”

Time passed and Senkuu got more and more caught up in his conversation with Gen. Some of the topics they talked about were so outlandish Senkuu forgot how they even got to talking about it. 

“I’m 99% sure she hates me,” Gen finished his story.

“Well, I don’t blame her,”

“Ughh I still need to say sorry to but she keeps avoiding me,”

“Good luck with that Asagiri,” Senkuu laughed.

“You’re no fun,” Senkuu could imagine Gen’s pout as he said that. “Anyway, it’s getting late. Shouldn’t you go to bed?”

Senkuu looked at his bedside clock. It was way past 10 minutes. “Ya, your right. You’re starting to sound like a real upper-classman now Gen,”

“Oh shut it, Night Senkuu chan,”  
“Night,”   
And with that Senkuu turned off his phone and set it to charge.

  
  


“Ya, your right. You’re starting to sound like a real upper-classman now Gen,”

“Oh shut it, Night Senkuu chan,”  
“Night,”

The call ended and Gen shut off his phone. He was still as he sat on his bed. He didn’t know what to do or even what to say.

_He called me Gen! Senkuu called me Gen._

Gen flopped his head into his bed’s pillows and felt his face turn red. How unfair that was. He had been crying only a few hours ago and now he felt on top of the world. Just talking to Senkuu made Gen feel a lot better. Gen raised his hand up to under his eyes. they weren't as puffy and Gen didn't feel that twisting gut feeling he had felt only a few hours ago. Gen sighed, he wanted to feel like this all the time.

“How am I supposed to go to sleep now?!” Gen shouted into his pillow. “Stupid stupid Senkuu chan,”

The worst part was Gen was sure Senkuu didn’t even notice he had said that.

_That jerk!.... But I still like that stupid jerk._

Gen sighed contently. Having a crush felt sorta nice. Even if Senkuu made him: Overthink, panic with even a small touch, and make him think irrationally. The stupid lovey-dovey feeling Senkuu made Gen feel…

“I’m glad,”

**Author's Note:**

> Senkuu called Gen by his first name!  
> Next fanfic on 3/13 going back to Houston chapter 6  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
